From Flush To Flush
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Kink meme fic request: Luxord/Roxas Strip poker, that leads to hot and kinky table sex. Rated M for obvious Reasons :3


pairings: LuxordxRoxas (I've always kinda liked this couple X3333)

disclaimer: I don't own anything

waahaha, it's all in the summary, this be a kink fic I wrote for anon!

* * *

Roxas stared quite intently at his hand. It was to say the least, shitty. He had nothing , and to make things worse he couldn't read the stoic man across from him. The small recreational room they were in felt as though it was getting smaller. He just _had_ to agree to play poker with the best gambler in the whole castle! Luxord, there was a small voice in the back of his head telling him he was a complete idiot. And it was strip poker no less. Why he had agreed to it? Only a few days pervious the small blonde had felt quiet confident in the fact of having beat the man three times in a row at his own game. Now it was just ridiculous, the gambler was playing with him, he knew it. Whatever glimmer of hope of keeping his boxers on was completely lost. He was down to his boxers, Luxord still had his pants, gloves and undershirt on! Well damn! There was hesitance when Roxas met the man's eyes.

"Ready?"

Swallowing thickly the blonde nodded. "Y-Yeah"

"Lay'em down" was the smooth accented command. Roxas laid his hand down and felt his chest tighten when he saw Luxord's hand. The man had a flush of spades.

There was a moment of silence and Roxas slowly lifted his eyes from the green felted table to meet Luxord's bemused eyes.

"Take 'em off shorty"

"Do I h-have to? You already wo-"

"Who's the superior here?" and Roxas swallowed hard, standing slightly he brought shaking trembling hands to the elastic of his plaid boxers. His heart thundered in his chest and he wondered if Luxord could hear it from across the table.

Conflicting theories rebounded in the blondes head. He could just leave right now, disobey his superior. But then just what could the man think of as punishment if he did so!? There was no question that they were supposed to obey their superiors, but to request something such as this? It was down right--kinky?

Taking a breath Roxas eased the clothing past his hips, feeling warm, sensitive, skin be embraced by cold air. His sky blue eyes flicked to Luxord's a chill went down his spine. Within those crystalline blue eyes there was something darker. Like an animal rising up and taking over. It sent a shiver down Roxas's spine and he couldn't deny the fact that it was slightly arousing.

With little effort he couldn't help the dark blush that stained his cheeks as the thin fabric was pulled from his body by his own hands. He felt as though his heart would stop from embarrassment. The chair across from hi skidded away as Luxord stood up sharply. Blue met blue and Roxas would've indulged in the urge to cover himself up if not for the probing eyes that had him paralyzed.

"Get on the table" came the husky command, dripping with that British accent and dominance that had Roxas shuddering.

Why disobey now? Placing his hands on the table the blonde hefted himself up onto the table. Not quiet sure what to do he hesitantly crouched, hoping the table wouldn't break under his weight. It was then that Luxord took the chance to strip off both his undershirt and gloves. A sort of hurriedness accompanied this and Roxas couldn't help but let his eyes stray down the mans skin. Defined muscles under golden skin were suddenly very close as Luxord jumped onto the table.

Roxas gasped as Luxord took full control of the situation with the swift locking of their lips. The younger blonde was roughly pulled down to lay on the table. Desire sparking in his senses as Luxord slipped between his legs and course fabric rubbed against his semi-erection.

Luxord didn't make waste as he delved his tongue into the boys mouth electing a small whine. Roxas reached up, hands come to leaf through short hair pulling the man closer. The slick muscles met in a wet dance and Roxas had all but forgotten they were still in the widely used recreational room of the castle, but that single thought was thrown out the window when a warm hand came curling around his member causing him to moan. The gesture caused just that much more blood to flow to his arousal.

With an expert hand Luxord stroked the younger blonde briefly, giving rise to the bubbling of pre-come and keening moans from Roxas. But that wasn't all he wanted to do. Removing his hand he was quick to work as the button of his black pants. His own erection aching painfully for some kind of contact.

Roxas was lost in the swirling desire that clouded his mind and he couldn't help but roll his hips against the warm body on top of him. Luxord gave a low moan and in his quick quest he succeed in finally throwing his pants to the ground. Roxas shuddered at the skin on skin contact. But the soft lips that were massaging against his own disappeared and were replaced with slender fingers.

Lavishing them with a warm tongue Roxas slicked the finger in saliva. A devilish smile crossed the mans lips and he captured those tantalizing lips once more. Reaching down Roxas tensed slightly as he felt a finger enter him. But what was a little pleasure without pain? A groan escaped the blondes lips as another entered him and a brief period of stretching ensued. His pained whimper were silenced by lips and a forceful tongue. A small thought played in the back of his mind and it went a little something like 'Man, one day I'd like to be a superior'.

The thought was dashed as Luxord slid a third finger in and Roxas shuddered, the burning sensation was dying to a throb. Parting for a moment Luxord took a hold of the boy's hips and Roxas knew what was going to happen next. A moment of positioning and the superior blonde gave no warning to the sudden and swift thrust he used to insert himself in the boy.

Arching from the felt table, a mess of cards below, some sticking to Roxas's hot skin the blonde gave a keening moan at the shot of pain and pleasure that sparked through his body the action sent. Luxord gave a low moan as the boy's small muscles reacted, clenching and relaxing in sort of rhythm as Roxas tried to settle his body.

Crashing their lips once more Luxord held still for a spell. Once again taking a hold of the boys erection and pumping, Roxas's sense were written in pleasure once more, the liquid hot feeling in his lower abdomen growing. But to his distaste the hand disappeared and came to grip his hips tightly, with a low hiss as Luxord pulled out a little he knew the superior was going to take him fast.

No cautioning came and Luxord gave a fierce thrust of his hips, hitting the boy's prostate with piercing accuracy a loud moan ripped from Roxas's lips. His body quaked with pleasure as Luxord slammed into him. Gripping tightly to the table Roxas was eager to feel more of that blissful feeling. Bucking his hips against Luxord's the man was buried deeper into the younger blonde.

The roughness of the pleasure that washed over them drove them close to the edge. That glimmer of an orgasm dancing before their eyes, teasing them, causing them to rock wildly. Wanting so badly to reach it both let nothing stand in their way. Primal desire driving and raging through their actions Roxas threw his head back and moaned.

It was a quick and swift feeling as his climax hit. That hot feeling in his abdomen burst from him as he came across the mans stomach. Luxord gave a growling moan as the boy's muscles clenched around him harshly. With a ramming thrust he came deep, Roxas giving a small groan as he felt the superior come inside of him. Panting heavily both stilled.

"I'm never playing strip poker with you ever again" Roxas muttered.

Luxord laughed "Have it your way" and with that he pulled away, both groaning at the loss of contact. "Have fun cleaning up" was the haughty comment Luxord gave him before dressing rather briskly and disappearing through a portal. Leaving the younger blond thoroughly annoyed yet satisfied.


End file.
